Interstellar (Map Game)
Hi it's Sidewinder, and I've decided to reboot this map game! Rules # NO RACIST OR PROFANE COMMENTS OR WORDS IN YOUR POSTS! YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM THIS MAP GAME PERMANENTLY AND YOU WILL BE REPORTED! # Remain Civil, it is ok to post in CAPS, but only in emphasis, not in yelling. # Your nation must only be a small nation. Like if you have an empire, if you are just starting out it can only contain a maximum of 25 Star Systems, and to be considered Spacefaring you must have at least 10. Of course you can colonize other star systems. # Please remain plausible # It would be nice if you posted a flag for your race. This is optional Consequences # Warned through Talk Message # Banned for 1 Day # Banned For 3 days # Banned for 5 Turns # Banned Permanently Mods *'Game Creator': *'Head Mod': *'Map Mod': *'Mod': *'Mod': Darksith66 Spacefaring Nations * United Earth: * Feligon Star Empire: * Gallifreyan Republic: * Mogon Empire: ' *'Commonwealth of Alderamin: 'Boooboi *'Klax Empire: *'Tovik Union': *'Covite Alliance': *'Prosthesian Collective':Mod, as it is to OP for one person * White Comet federation: *'Prealk Empire:': * Jarian Empire:User:Longcharles1993 *'Geckorian Syndicate': YOU CAN CREATE YOUR OWN SPECIES, JUST ADD THEM. Backstory As Humanity made advances in Technology, they started to set aside their differences, and eventually United into United Earth, with its Capital in New York, it was at first a fledgling nation, with only half of Earth having joined, but eventually everyone accepted the Unification. In 2200 another race, the Feligons, a reptilian-catlike race greeted the Humans, and established an alliance which stays to this day, 2385. Many more races have become spacefaring, some even before the humans, such as The Klax and Toviks. Eventually in 2380, the Prosthesians, a cybernetic race of assimilated humanoids, invaded the once massive Mogon Star Empire, dragging it, United Earth, and half the galaxy along with them. Gameplay 2380 * Jarian Empire: We have establish a fleet of war warpships that's capable of warp factor eight. They're also capable of being equipped with advanced long-range photonic torpedoes. *'Gallifreyan Republic': We establish a trade route along the fourteen systems in our territory, in hopes of improving economy and increase trade around our nation. We begin construction of a Dyson sphere in our home system of Gallifreya (Tau Ceti). We send probes to see if there are any intelligent life forms out side our territory. We begin working on antimatter engines, which will makes our starships faster than ones fitted with aneutronic fusion engines. We also construct a particle accelerator on one of our moons. *'Mogon Empire: '''Under attack from the Prosthesians, we begin building a series of fortifications sheilding our home system of Mogonia (Betelguese) from the Prosthesian invaders. We also start building Aphteron missiles, there can destroy an entire fleet of Prosthesian starships. We make the planet Kabardos (in the Andromeda system) into a death weapon to kill the Prosthesians. *'Feligon Star Empire': We begin building large defenses around Lizra Prime (Keplar-62b) our home planet. We begin constructing the Achling class starship (Achling means Reaper in English). We launch a massive invasion to reclaim our once massive empire around the Galactic Core *'United Earth:We begin to Construct New Spaceships,Mainly the ISS Italy and ISS New Delhi.We ask if we can help the Mogon Empire in Defeating the ProsthesiansEmpire response needed.We also Invent a new Kind of Weapon called Antimatter which will Incinerate everything within its radius.Leaves behind no Evidence. * '''White Comet Federation: We begin to construct a new "Wave Motion" engine, utilizing the wave-like motion of the strange new matter, discovered on our particle accelerator. Meanwhile though, we use Aneutronic Fusion Engines to transport construction utility for a new colony, dubbed "Side 1". It will be the first object of our Federation to utilize the new Wave Motion engine. However, currently, our Federation can only undertake those to projects alone due to the fact that we have just recently united our warring empires into a "democratic" nation. President Adroz is the current president of our glorious Federation. Currently, our Federation compasses five star systems in the outer area of our Star Swarm (In Human terms, Large Magellanic Cloud), facing an unknown Spiral Galaxy... * Feligon Star Empire: Our dry docks have built the first Achling Class. We name it the Tinagra, after our Capital. The Prosthesians have however, assimilated another colony. Our fleets have moved to intercept the Fleet, which is headed straight for Lizra Prime . Our allies, The Geckorians are sending ships to intercept, however, our main battle fleet is sending to intercept. We have also convinced the Prealk, our sworn enemies, to help fight back the Prosthesians on this message: "They don't form alliances, they conquer, they assimilate, and they're never satisfied. We can finish our war later, just help us beat back this ruthless menace first." Our Quasar Cannon defense system is operational. It should take them a good bit to adapt to that. The Battle of Lizra Prime: A massive fleet engages the Prosthesian Fusion Cube. (yes, that one starship has been beating back our fleet. weapons are very destructive, including a Life Destroyer, which is a weapon that literally vaporizes all life on a planet in a matter of seconds, however, they are incredibly weak while using it.) The First Geckorian fleet is practically obliterated by the end of the battle, along with the entirety of the Prealk Armada. The Fusion Cube however, is destroyed. '' '''We have seen some bad news in the Beta Quadrant. An entire fleet of Fusion Cubes is headed straight for Earth, we have two years to prepare for this confrontation.' *'Gallifreyan Republic': We have received communications from our probes, sent to 17 different sections of the Echelon Arm (Orion Arm). One of them sent back an alarming message, with strange humanoid beings saying that they will come to assimilate us, calling themselves the Borg. We have roughly translated their language and have identified themselves as the Prothesians. We begin preparing for interstellar warfare with the construction of 10 Cesiarm warships, the first of their kind, fitted with ion cannons and antimatter engines. Our other probes have landed on terrestrial planets in the Gharion System (Andromeda System), Koron System (Kepler 62 System), Callyos System (Orion) and the Dravyt System (Solar System). We attempt communication with any life forms there. Response Required **'Feligon Star Empire:'Transmission Received. We ask you to evacuate your star systems immediately. We shall send a Grelack class Evacuation ship to take your species to a habitable star system. We need all of the ships we can get. Due to The Prealk and Geckorian factories, their fleets are primarily rebuilt. We ask United Earth and The Geckorian Syndicate to join with us into an alliance, called the Galactic Federation. The Geckorians join. Earth Response Required **'United Earth': We accept your proposal for an alliance.6 of our spaceships are en route to help you intercept the prosthesians ** Jarian Empire: We have received your transmission, but I'm afraid we won't accept the abandonment of our twenty-five star systems of colonized worlds at this point. Sorry for your income. ** Mogon Empire: We request to join this so called Galactic Federation alliance. ** Jarian Empire: The emperor has agreed to discuss the terms with you of your so called Galactic Federation alliance. **'Feligon Star Empire': We accept The Mogon's request to join the alliance. We agree to discuss terms with The Jarian Empire. What are your terms? ** Jarian Empire: Do have replicator technology? ** Jarian Empire: We accept the entrance into your alliance. *'Alderamin': We received threats from the Prosthesians and have decided ti go to war against them. We begin constructing warships. 2381 In 2380, The Prosthesian Collective began slowly advancing with a massive force into the Alpha Quadrant, leaving nothing left in its path. What will you do to stop this catastrophe * Feligon Star Empire:We send a massive fleet to destroy the Fusion Cubes. A discovery has been found that might destroy the collective altogether. The Prosthesians are controlled by a hive mind, and if we destroy the mind, then they will be like braindead zombies, and we can divvy up the technology between the alliance. (and the star systems) * Gallifreyan Republic: We select a flag for our interstellar status. We produce 165 Cesiarm battleships, given the nickname "Ion Tide" by the populace and position them at strategic positions in our territory. We decide to utilize a super weapon, the Anictherain Gun. It will fire a massive beam of highly concentrated photons, which will decimate anything within a 50 AU radius. We also give our ships photon shielding, rendering them immune to the beam of the Anictherain Gun, as well as making them visually imperceptible. *'Mod Event': The Prosthesian Collective launches an attack on the Gallifreyan Republic, but the invading force is brought to its knees by their battleships, but not before the loss of 5 billion military and civilian casualties and the destruction of 128 battleships. * White Comet Federation: Testing of the Wave Motion Cannon begins, and it manages to obliterate an entire moon and destroy the planet it was on, leading to our lead scientists on the project scrambling to find a way to fully control and project the energy to hit a target with accurate precision. However, one of our probes sent to the far side of the Large Magellanic Cloud (Star Swarm), have detected large bursts of energy in what we have dubbed the Large Star Swarm (Milky Way Galaxy). It seems that a massive war is going on there. Category:Map Games Category:Interstellar (Map Game) Category:Space Wars Category:Aliens